1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate and a display apparatus including the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate for improving a display quality and a display apparatus including the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of flat panel display devices that improve upon disadvantages of a cathode ray tube (“CRT”), such as a heavy weight and a large volume, have been developed. The flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, a field emission display (“FED”) device, a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting display device, etc.
The organic light emitting display device has various advantages such as rapid response speed and low power consumption because the organic light emitting display device among the flat panel display devices displays an image using an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) that emits a light based on recombination of electrons and holes.